ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
1998 productions
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1998.'' Events January * 1 January - The original release of Star Trek: The Next Generation on VHS in the UK is deleted, in preparation for a re-release later this year. * 3 January - airs. * 5 January - ** Hal Baylor dies. **UK VHS releases: TOS volume 3.6. * 31 January - Gary Nardino dies. February *1 February - Jack T. Collis dies. *2 February - UK VHS releases: TOS volume 3.7, DS9 volume 6.1, VOY volume 4.1. *5 February - Paramount Home Entertainment releases the Worf - Return to Grace Collection in the US. March * 2 March - UK VHS releases: TOS volume 3.8 (end), DS9 volume 6.2, VOY volume 4.2. * 7 March - Jack Perkins dies. April * 6 April - UK VHS releases: DS9 volume 6.3, VOY volume 4.3. * 20 April - TNG is rereleased in a three-episode-per-tape format in the UK, starting with TNG volume 1.1. * 28 April - Jerome Bixby dies. May * 4 May - UK VHS releases: TNG volume 1.2, DS9 volume 6.4, VOY volume 4.4. * 15 May - Linwood G. Dunn dies. * 21 May - Robert Gist dies. * 31 May - Sherman Labby dies. June * 1 June - UK VHS releases: TNG volume 1.3, DS9 volume 6.5, VOY volume 4.5. * 9 June - Al Francis and Norman Stuart die. * 15 June - UK VHS releases: TNG volume 1.4, DS9 volume 6.6, VOY volume 4.6. * 17 June - , the final episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine s sixth season airs. Terry Farrell leaves the series in the episode. It is also the series' 150th episode. July * 6 July - UK VHS releases: TNG volume 1.5, DS9 volume 6.7, VOY volume 4.7. August * 2 August - Shari Lewis dies. * 10 August - UK VHS releases: TNG volume 1.6, DS9 volume 6.8, VOY volume 4.8. * 18 August - Persis Khambatta dies. September * 5 September - Leo Penn dies. * 7 September - UK VHS releases: TNG volume 1.7, DS9 volume 6.9, VOY volume 4.9. * 24 September - Austen Jewell dies. * 30 September - , the first episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine s seventh season airs. Nicole de Boer joins the cast as Ezri Dax. October * 2 October - ** Adrian Spies dies. **''Star Trek: Voyager s Deck 1 sets suffer smoke and sprinkler damage as a result of a small fire. * 5 October - UK VHS releases: TNG volume 1.8 (end season 1), DS9 volume 6.10, VOY volume 4.10. * 29 October - Filming wraps up for . November * 2 November - UK VHS releases: DS9 volume 6.11, VOY volume 4.11. * 6 November - Joseph Westheimer dies * 16 November - UK VHS releases: ''Star Trek - Greatest Battles. December * 6 December - Michael Zaslow dies. * 7 December - UK VHS releases: DS9 volume 6.12, VOY volume 4.12. * 11 December - , directed by Jonathan Frakes, premieres. * 18 December - Otto Feuer dies. * 28 December - CIC Video in the UK rereleases the first eight movies in unified packaging, in pan&scan and widescreen editions. Also released: DS9 volume 6.13 (end season 6), VOY volume 4.13 (end season 4). cs:1998 (produkce) fr:1998 productions it:Produzioni del 1998 nl:1998 producties